


Hold Me Down

by faithfulDiscord



Series: Badlands [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Handcuffs, M/M, Safe Word Used and Resolved, Slapping, ask to tag, healthy BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: Jack always has the control and it has to be taken away from him. He only trust one person to do it.Note: Part of the series of oneshots inspired by Badlands by Halsey





	Hold Me Down

The golden boy of Overwatch. Jack Morrison is what everybody expects him to be; happy, collected, the yes-man, and always in control. What people don’t know is the same man, the golden boy that everybody knows and wants to be, has a secret. The only way he is able to keep control in the limelight is because he knows that he will not have control later on.

Stripped down, forced to his knees, with a blindfold and handcuffs. He struggles for control but the person he trust the most knows he wants it taken away. Gabriel, the wraith in the shadows that nobody sees, he is the perfect person for this job and he revels in it. He puts his hands on Jack shoulders and pushes until he knows his knees dig into the floor. Jack gives up so wholly when he needs this, he just needs to be held down. Gabriel’s hands leave him before Jack can fully unwind, can fully let himself go. 

It’s Gabriel’s voice close to his ear that makes him lock up, “How does it feel to sell your soul to a three piece suit, Jackie?” He hums knowing Jack won’t answer him before he moves to the other ear, making the proud soldier jump. “Do they know you’ve already sold it to me?” 

“I didn-” 

Gabriel puts his hand around Jack’s throat and it cuts off his protest even without pressure. 

“Oh but you did Jackie. You sold it to me the day you told me you had my six and now, now you’re mine.” He tightens his hand around the pale neck, watching the last couple threads of control seep out of Jack as his opens his mouth searching for breath that isn’t there. 

Gabe pulls back completely, making sure the he’s not touching Jack at all, letting him slump forward gasping for breath. Gabriel shifts to stand and Jack follows the noise, staring head on. A gentle touch to the face is a surprise but something Jack didn’t realize he needed until it was taken away from him once more. The person everyone looks up to, the face of Overwatch, whines as the small gentle touch is taken away from him. 

The pitiful sound is broken up with a harsh slap across the same cheek that was just caressed with the utmost care. “You will take what I give you, Jackie.” 

His breath quickens and becomes deeper as the other cheek is slapped with the same force. “Open your mouth, golden boy.”

There’s hesitation there, that Gabriel barely sees but makes a pit form in his stomach even as Jack obeys his orders. The gentle touch is back but it’s different this time, it’s more genuine with a slight tremor running through the fingers. Gabe speaks quietly as if speaking to a person with a hostage, “Baby, Jack, I need a color.”

Jack takes a minute to sort himself and realizes how close he was to shaking, feeling the tension in his back right before panic sets in. With a dry mouth he answers honestly, “Yellow.”

The tone of the evening changes, Gabe is back on his knees in front of him, gently caressing Jack’s face, neck, and shoulders. “What do you need baby?”

He answers once he knows he’s okay, the gentle touches squashing the panic that was trying to rear it’s ugly head. “Kiss me?”

The request is granted slowly and everything Jack needed. Gabe caresses his face and kisses him almost chastely, just a gentle brush of lips against his own. Jack reciprocates as best as he can and heat simmers between the two, just barely getting hotter but not hot enough. Gabriel pulls away and runs his finger over the edge of the blindfold but Jack shakes his head.

“Please, Gabe. I need this. Hold me down and take it back, Gabe.” The tremor that was there slowly drains out of Jack and Gabriel at the same time. 

Gabriel nods and pulls back to regain the headspace of the dom that Jack needs him to be. “And how am I supposed to say no to that, Jackie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of pictured the hesitation because of a board meeting he was in. He tried to say something and someone told him to be quiet since he's only a figure head. *shrugs*


End file.
